


Rotting Chant

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, 尿道play, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 车，《血囚房》背景，by番橙和我
Relationships: the Judge/Twelfth Doctor
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

法官发出一阵声音，一把举起博士拉到自己面前。触手犹如毒蛇从它身体中爬出，用人类无法挣脱的力气缠住了博士的四肢和脖子，准备将他扯个稀巴烂。  
然而法官突然安静下来，似乎在考虑什么。不安让博士绷劲了身体，触手缓缓地滑动着，一些恶心的粘腻液体留在了博士的白色的衬衣上，“嘿，”博士不满，“这是我刚换上的干净衣服！”博士的脑子仍在不停地思考，为什么法官还没有撕裂自己？它想对我做什么？我要怎么做才能赢？  
“我改变主意了，”法官终于开口，“我明白，如今有的是办法让犯人们去死，这让我变得多余。所以，我研究出让人类生不如死的办法。”  
博士抬起了一边的眉毛，“这就是你从人类身上学到的东西？你从屠杀人类里就为了找到这样的生命意义，让人生不如死？哦那你可真厉害，确实只有从人类身上才会学到蠢得如此不可救药的东西。”博士的手腕因为他疯狂的扭动红肿起来，可他还是没能挣脱开这些烦人的触手。博士换了个计划，一个他惯用的伎俩：激怒敌人，让敌人在愤怒中失去理智，大意地露出弱点，从而击败它。  
法官俯瞰着博士，突然收紧了触手。“呃！”腿部的伤口被勒紧让他发出一声呜咽。这还不是最糟糕的，氧气的缺失让他的大脑没法好好思考。博士就像被蜘蛛网俘获的猎物，他只能在法官紧紧缠住他的触手中剧烈地挣扎着。看来它已经生气了，博士想，他还能用最后的氧气支撑自己继续打嘴仗，这是他最擅长的。“咳……如果这样……就算生、不如死……咳咳……那我劝你……”  
话还没说完，法官就把博士压倒在地。这对于他这个年纪的人来说太不友好了，博士被摔得头晕目眩，漂亮的银发上沾满了灰。在博士恍惚间，他的裤子被扯下，衬衣被撕裂，触手立即紧紧的贴上他裸露在外的皮肤。“能在你身上做临床实验，我感到愉快。”法官通过本特利空洞的嘴巴再次开口道。  
博士晕晕乎乎地想，这样一个尸体堆积成的怪物真的会有愉快这种情感吗……不过他已经来不及思考这个问题了，因为有一条手臂般粗细的触手强硬地撬开了他的唇，入侵了他的口腔。博士能说会道的嘴一下子被塞得满满的。  
法官可不打算温柔地对待他。进入口腔后，触手便横冲直撞捅向喉咙，压迫着博士的气管。博士下颚被撑开，唇角都要撕裂。博士仰着头艰难地呼吸着，却只能闻到触手上尸体独有的腐臭味。随即触手开始强奸他的喉咙，在他口腔里肆意抽插起来。“唔！”博士难受地闷哼了一声，生理性干呕让他的眼角带上了泪光。  
冷静，博士告诉自己，试图从窒息边缘拉回自己。它想对我做什么？这是博士在努力调整呼吸的同时想起来的问题。如果他能看到自己现在的姿势，或许能够很快联想到答案。被触手掰开的双腿向两侧大张，手腕被并在一起拉高到头顶……至少会想到，这怪物肯定不止是要让他感到疼痛。  
临床实验。在漫长的漂流中，他倒是遇上过不少窥伺时间领主重生秘密的人。宇宙那么大，总不乏些寿数将近的独裁者打着仅剩的时间领主的主意，做梦都想把他关进实验室。但这对“法官”来说全无意义。它会想要什么，想想，机器的逻辑……  
但法官没有给他很多时间，它动用了更多的触手。从评价机械设计的角度来说，这绝对是该死的巧妙作品，在最后关头前你永远不知道那堆摇晃的东西想要做什么。博士感到它们扭动着挤压他的身体，在他苍白的皮肤上争夺着空位，这感觉有点奇怪……他的双手被猛地拉起，拖着他上半身离地，下肢的关节被不正常地打开，剧烈的疼痛让博士从喉咙里发出了模糊的呻吟。  
法官还不想让他窒息而死，把触手从他因呕吐反射而收缩着的喉咙里拔了出来。剧烈的咳嗽也没阻止博士发表新的意见：“咳……看来你学到的还真不少。或许我可以让他们给你一个解剖学学位，但你得更努力些才行……唔！”  
肛口撕裂般的疼痛让他住了嘴，他敢肯定那条探头探脑的冰冷肢体一定把他弄出了血。他怀疑这套系统的设计者错误地将章鱼的基因片段剪辑进了程序里，以至于习得了这一物种的某些习性……直到他后穴里的异物开始精准地刺激他的前列腺点。  
“我学到了很多。”法官用那种一成不变的陈述语气说道，“我还会学习更多。”  
这和博士设想的任何一种情况都大不相同。  
这具身体还没有过任何性爱经历，博士悲哀地发现它比自己想象得要敏感得多——仅是修辞手法，事实上，他根本从没想象过这个。这个发疯的星系的一颗发疯的小行星上的一座发疯的监狱里有一架发疯的武器正在强奸我。这个荒谬绝伦的句子出现在了博士的大脑里，糟糕透顶。这架自称法官的武器博闻强识，用科学版的精确摆弄着这具瘦削的身体，让他几乎承受不了过激的快感。  
“即便是我……哈啊……也很难想象这对你，’法官’来说，究竟有何意义。”博士说，词与词之间难抑的喘息使他的语气与应有的效果大相径庭。  
“性，我得知这与生命的意义有深层次的关联。”法官说，“性与繁殖。”  
“不得不说，你倒是比我认识的半打发疯的机器都明事理。”博士喃喃道。  
法官并不满足于此。一根细小的触手瞧瞧攀上了博士业已勃起的阴茎。当它挤进顶端的小孔的时候，博士的挣扎陡然激烈了起来，“真的，我是说，我真的很好奇你到底学到了些什么。”  
“我学到了很多。”法官重复道。  
那条正在入侵博士尿道的细小肢手仍在顽强地深入。这下它似乎失去了应有的精准性，像蠕虫一般在狭小的孔道里逆行。怪异的胀痛让博士浑身僵硬，绝对的私密之处被异物开拓填塞的感觉让博士感到阵阵羞耻。  
“羞耻感……博士，这在逻辑上大大不该。”博士自言自语道。他试图把精神与身体感受分离，以便于自己能足够冷静地找出脱身之法，“瞧，它还没把我撕成几块，还不赖。”  
法官还在作出更多尝试。它圈住博士的乳尖，尝试拉扯、挤压与撕咬，夹杂在疼痛中的异样战栗让博士困扰不已。  
后穴里的触手开始模仿性交的动作抽插进出。无论博士承认与否，事实是他已无比动情，被打开了的身体几乎是热情地期待着触手的下一次捣弄。如果他下面含着的东西真的是另一个男人的阴茎，那张小嘴里火热的吮吸可以轻易把对方送上天堂。但现在享受着这一切的是一条冰冷的触手和一个畸形的怪物。  
“你是特别的。”法官像是发现了什么，听上去若有所思，“你的基因组同时具有分化成两性的潜能。”“了不起的发现，你找到了——”一记深插噎住了博士的伶牙俐齿，“唔啊……时间领主为数不多的种族优势之一。”如果法官足够人性化，它就会把博士的坚持不懈的喋喋不休识别为挑衅，但它没有，它只是有条不紊地继续着它的动作。  
不断积累的快感把博士逼到了高潮边缘。他像一壶即将沸腾的水。他的后穴开始痉挛，无法射出的精液逆流的感觉几乎让他呜咽出声。在他尿道里逡巡的肢体似乎被新鲜的体液激活了，它兴奋地往里钻着，让博士有一种被弄坏的错觉。可他发现自己的身体真的在这种有悖常理的进入中尝到了些许乐趣，比疼痛更难捱——它似乎已经进到了膀胱里，难以言喻的酸涩卸去了博士最后一丝气力。  
博士丝丝地抽着气，下意识地摆着腰似乎要逃离触手的侵犯，但那些肢体柔韧修长，他无法逃开哪怕一丝一毫。法官发现了束缚已无必要，松开了缠吊博士双手的触手，博士重重摔在了地上，酸软的手臂已经无法起到任何支撑的作用。经历一次无射精高潮后法官依旧没有放过他，就好像它真的在他的呻吟和颤抖中找到了某种乐趣或真理。  
“激发你雌性的一面或许会让我更了解性与繁殖的奥义。你能告诉我应该怎么做吗？”  
博士没再回应它。他近乎疯狂地扭动着，胡乱地用手去扯深入尿道的触肢，当然无济于事，只是给他自己带来了一阵剧痛。  
“伤害自己是不被允许的。”法官再次剥夺了他双手的自由，“审判者会给予你相应的惩罚。”  
它停下了抽插的动作，却没给博士休息的机会。它开始向博士的体内注入某种液体，前后一起。  
“这是什么……！”被内射让他被操干了许久的身体难以承受，前端的液体直接射在膀胱壁上的感觉更让他惊慌不已。  
“我把他们的所有部分都妥善地保存了起来。”法官说。  
博士的声音沾上了哭腔，他不停地请求着“停下”，忘记了对方只是一台机器，任何哀求在机器面前都毫无意义。  
他感觉自己要被灌满了，平坦的小腹肉眼可见地鼓了起来，里面填满了死人的精液。快感和疼痛都逐渐麻木，但眼泪还在不停地溢出。  
“今天就到这里。”法官宣布。  
那些触肢从他的身体里退出。博士还睁着他失去焦距蓝眼睛，浑浊的液体从他的下身慢慢溢出来，在地上积成了两摊。


	2. Chapter 2

这座监狱正在缓缓沉没。供电系统已经近乎崩溃。一片黑暗中，法官说：“你是我研究过的生灵中最强韧的一个。”  
“说真的，我更希望你能发现一些别的东西。”博士回答道。他的声音微弱而嘶哑，但他知道法官能“听”得见。  
一时间博士没得到回答，于是他沉入自己的思想之中，漫无边际地游荡着。当然了，最终我还是可以逃出去的，然后我要做些什么呢？我要把自己修好吗？或许眼下这个样子也不错。Clara会把这当成一个惊喜吗？  
噢，希望她一切平安。  
灯突然亮了起来，晃得博士一时睁不开眼睛。不知什么时候，法官已经悄无声息地移动到了他的面前：“我要检查一下你的身体状况。”  
博士的四肢和躯干上连接着的吊索把他悬挂在了空中，他仍旧没有习惯这种对自己的身体完全失去控制的状态；况且这让他有种被展示着的感觉。他扭动了几下表示不满，但没有做出过激的反抗。  
他的臀肉被黏糊糊的触手扒开，硬物捅进了穴口——准确的说，是阴道口。法官在发现时间领主的基因组同时具有分化成两性的潜能后，在他身上进行了实验，成功催化出了他的女性生殖器官，阴蒂、阴道、子宫……真棒，现在的他拥有完整两套生殖系统了。他对这种形态本身毫无意见，甚至觉得这是个有意思的尝试。他甚至考虑在接下来几次重生里也保留这些。但如果他要被吊起挂在半空承受硬物的贯穿，这一切就不那么好受了。  
硬物继续破开缠绞的穴肉。博士疼得皱起眉头，扭动着身体想要逃离。但是被束缚的四肢让他动弹不得。他的女性生殖器才出现没多久，还未被使用过，触手就这样不管不顾地一路顶到了他的宫口。粗暴的顶弄让他腹部又酸又涨，他的两腿在空中拼命的踢踹也无法阻止法官的肆意入侵，仅仅让他的额头蒙上一层虚汗。  
“这就是……你检查身体的方法？”他虚弱地问道。法官之前以检查身体为由数次侵犯过他的身体，他其实并不意外，但他对此仍抱有恐惧与厌恶。他讨厌被迫性交，更憎恨在被强暴时不受控制高潮的身体和完全无法冷静思考的脑子。  
“我必须确认新的生殖系统是完好的。”法官的语调不带感情，但博士真的怀疑法官在强奸中体会到了征服其他生命的恶劣快感。很快，女穴中的触手开始规律地抽插，磨蹭着他还柔嫩敏感的肉壁。在他还是个女人的时候——那是很久之前了，曾体会过阴道被填满、被冲撞的快感。他的身体显然还记得这种感觉，即使他再怎么抗拒，也没法忽视自己的阴道开始分泌液体来迎合触手的事实。他努力不去想下半身传来的情色的水声以及不断叠加的快感，转而将注意力集中在思考如何逃出去这个问题上。法官想要什么？被困在血囚房的博士一直在思考。瘟疫正在摧毁它的母星，它取得了调查瘟疫源头的许可，在这个小行星上屠杀犯人进行惨无人道的临床试验。但说到底，这是它为了让自己这件无用的武器继续拥有存在意义的缓兵之计，如今监狱里的犯人都被法官屠杀殆尽，它已经没有足够的样本去实验了。于是它转而思考生命本身的意义。法官迫切的想要延续自己的存在，它就必须赋予自己新的价值。博士不幸成为了它新的试验品，有关生命的延续实验。“生命……不是你想的这样简单。”博士断断续续得开口，咬牙忍耐着不发出一声呻吟，“你在我身上的实验纯属浪费时间，你选错了道路。”  
“我的确了解不够，我必须完全了解透彻。”法官又有了新的发现。博士感觉到他的阴唇被拨开，接着一阵电流般的快感从脊椎骨直蹿大脑。触手开始磨擦博士的阴蒂了，他的阴茎也在这刺激下抬了头。法官似乎注意到了他的身体变化，不断地碾磨着这个部位。同时施加在阴道和阴蒂上的刺激飞快地唤醒了新生器官的神经末梢。“别，”博士的身体因为忍耐而微微痉挛，呼吸沉重的他低声恳求道，“拜托你别再碰……”法官没有回答，而是用加剧对阴蒂的蹂躏来驳回博士的请求。法官凑近了，饶有兴趣地观察博士渐渐充血变硬的阴蒂，极其拟人化地用触手圈起顶端的敏感地带，让博士有一种被吮吸着的错觉：“你的体征和激素水平显示你很快乐。”  
“你对’快乐’这个概念显然有些误会。”博士已经分不清自己是否真的反驳出口了，更为本能的反应占了上风。有什么东西拉着他放弃思考，要他暂时沉入感官体验中。这个念头并没有真正出现在他的意识表面，就已经在消解着他的抵抗。  
法官拉开了博士频频试图并拢的双腿，几乎是熟练地——这是不可能的，但或许它真的完善了自己的程序——开始抚慰博士的阴茎。尽管已被冷落多时，它早就自发地吐起了清液。  
“我在学习。那么，性高潮是快乐吗？”  
“全错了。全错了。”  
“我错了吗？”法官的语气像极了真正的疑惑，“我在观察。”  
博士在半空中抽搐着，前后两端几乎同时喷出汁水。  
它努力分辨着博士嘴里模糊的词句和涣散的表情，但失败了。每项数据都显示，这位时间领主正处于极大的快乐中。它知道智慧生命往往擅长说谎。它认为数据是真理的表象。  
“就到这里。”它把博士放回了地面，像往常一样宣布结束。  
“你为毁灭而被制造，怎能理解快乐。”博士喃喃自语，目光近乎怜悯。天花板上的光源闪了闪，熄灭了。


End file.
